Training ladders usually have elongated, spaced apart rungs that are positioned on the ground and substantially parallel to each other. A typical training exercise using the ladder involves the athlete attempting to quickly run between the rungs without touching them with his or her feet.
Typical training ladders include a plurality of substantially rigid, elongate, rungs that are spaced apart from each other by a webbing of flexible material such as rope, nylon strips or the like. During use of these known training ladders, the rungs tend to become displaced as the athlete inadvertently contacts them or the webbing holding them apart. Accordingly, these known ladders are typically staked to the ground in an effort to keep them in place during use. These stakes tend to become lost during use and storage of the ladder.
Moreover, such staking limits the ease of use of the ladder. For example, if an athlete inadvertently positions his or her foot under the webbing while performing an exercise drill and then lifts their foot without first removing it from under the webbing, he or she can easily trip, particularly when the webbing is staked to the ground.
Also, such ladders cannot be easily reconfigured to define different training paths and the like, and they cannot be used for other purposes, such as a portable hurdle or support structure.
In addition, the webbing tends to become tangled when the ladder is collapsed and stored, thereby compromising the user's ability to easily set-up the ladder for future use.